


Hairband

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home, his hair was pushed back constantly, able to wear his hair bands without worry. It became so habitual to wear one at home that when he first moved in with Joel, he’d forgotten he did it at all. He was only reminded one night when he heard the older man snickering quietly, having just gotten home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairband

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

Ray had a habit. Ever since he was little, he’d had bangs. They drove him crazy since he was 3, too young to ask for a different style yet. One time when he whined about it to his mother, the woman pulled her hair band off and put it on him. His bangs were pushed up and away from his face, and despite his mothers giggles, he found it to be a perfect solution.

As he grew up, he tried a variety of hairstyles, but nothing suited him quite like short hair with bangs. So he suffered with them, but whenever they got too much to handle, he’d put them back with a hair band. He’d never do it at the office though, for fear of being teased by his childish coworkers.

At home, his hair was pushed back constantly, able to wear his hair bands without worry. It became so habitual to wear one at home that when he first moved in with Joel, he’d forgotten he did it at all. He was only reminded one night when he heard the older man snickering quietly, having just gotten home.

“What’s up?” He asked, not looking over, in the middle of playing Bioshock Infinite, working on achievements. “I uh, I like you headgear, Ray.” Joel said with a chuckle, and Ray suddenly remembered the band, blushing in embarrassment as he ripped it off his head, pausing his game. “What’s that all about?” The older man asked as he walked over to join Ray, the man stood up suddenly as rushed into the bathroom, pouting and looking humiliated.

“Aww ray, come on! Don’t be mad!” Joel groaned as he hurried after him, just a bit too late, grabbing the door handle but it was already locked. “I’m not mad, I just gotta use the bathroom.” Ray’s voice was quiet and clearly upset. He was totally embarrassed by himself, chastising himself for forgetting about the band for so long. “I thought it was cute, honestly.” Joel reasoned, standing outside the bathroom door and waiting for a reply.

It took a minute before he heard Ray softly ask “Really?” And he replied with another really. The door clicked and Joel opened it, finding Ray sitting on the toilet lid and fiddling with the hair band in his hands. “It’s just a stupid habit I have, to keep my bangs out of my eyes.” He explained, and Joel crouched down in front of him, taking the band. “Well I think it’s adorable.” He pulled the band over Ray’s head before bringing it up like the man had it before, pushing his bangs back and baring his forehead.

Joel gave the exposed forehead a gentle kiss, before smiling at Ray and pulling them both back into a standing position. “C’mon, you got some achievements to get. Wanna order pizza tonight?” Ray fixed the headband a little but nodded, smiling at his boyfriend. “Sounds good.”

 


End file.
